


The Dusk Bound Actor

by CornOnTheCorn



Series: General Poltergeist PSAs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornOnTheCorn/pseuds/CornOnTheCorn
Summary: ATTENTION: The following is an unclassified collection of information assembled about “The Dusk Bound Actor”. It has been prepared for public consumption as “his” sightings have become more numerous throughout the years. The intention is to educate homeowners that fall within his projected path of travel, although all citizens are encouraged to become knowledgeable on what is presented. This is due to the tendencies of “Wanderer” categorized poltergeists to sometimes act unexpectedly.
Series: General Poltergeist PSAs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855690
Kudos: 1





	The Dusk Bound Actor

**Appearance:**

His height is difficult to estimate due to his hunched posture while floating in the air. Witness accounts range from 182-193 centimeters. His outfit appears to be that of a tattered, dark blue suit. As is the poltergeist norm, this is most likely what he died in. His hairless face/head is greatly disfigured beyond being recognizable as human. Long, unhinged jaw. Sunken, completely black eyes. No nose. Scarring throughout. Other notable features include: Meter long fingers that end in nails sharp as blades. Scattered chains dangling from his shoulders and waist. The letters "JH" scarred into his exposed midsection. There is currently no accepted theory as to what the letters mean. 

**Approach:**

He only arrives late at night, typically around 1AM. He’s drawn to people watching TV at this time. The brightness of the TV’s lights is what is believed to draw him in. You may know he’s close when your screen experiences glitches for around 3 seconds. When that happens, he’s now waiting in a corner behind you. It’s crucial to remain calm in this situation as is described in the next section. 

**Haunting Process:**

He will kill you if 1: You ignore his presence for 30 seconds or 2: You reel back in fear at the sight of his appearance. Deaths confirmed as being caused by The Dusk Bound Actor have been assembled to be as follows through various intensive research work. Strangulation by the chains hanging from his shoulders. Piercing through the skull with his blade-like fingers. Cranial ruptures from a high pitched scream only being heard in the victim’s own head(allegedly). There are rumored to be others, but those are the most documented methods. 

**How To Survive:**

The only known guaranteed way to survive an encounter is to politely invite him to sit with you and watch what you’re watching. Once he nods and takes a place next to you, **you must** continue to watch in **silence**. After 20 minutes or so of uninterrupted viewing, he will leave. 

**Additional Information:**

The earliest documented sighting of The Dusk Bound Actor was filed on March 7th, 1993. Between that date and December 31st, 2013, a total of 65 confirmed attacks/visits were recorded. Due to this relatively low yearly count, no efforts were made to send out an awareness protocol en masse. Between January 1st, 2014 and June 10th, 2020, a total of 108 confirmed attacks/visits were recorded. This new level of frequency raised The Dusk Bound Actor from the “Little Concern” category to the “Rising Risk” category faster than any poltergeist of the last 10 years. 

His name is derived from the common belief that he is the ghost of late actor Malcolm Schester. His first appearance coincides strikingly close to the untimely death of Schester whilst he was filming the movie _An Enveloped Awareness_ . Schester was known to wear the type of suit that The Dusk Bound Actor wears. Multiple staff members on _An Enveloped Awareness_ have also gone on record stating that Schester was in fact wearing that very suit before the moment of his passing. Malcolm Schester was known by his peers to be routinely difficult to work with at times. He despised improvised lines during scenes he was in. He also rejected any role that put his on screen time below a certain percentage of the overall work’s duration. Lastly, Schester was typically labeled as a “perfectionist” and refused to accept a film being complete until he saw it himself and was satisfied. These personality traits seem to match the qualities of The Dusk Bound Actor, albeit less intensely. It is believed amongst poltergeist theorists that Schester is attempting to find a TV that is playing the completed version of _An Enveloped Awareness_ in order to view the final result of his final scene. No such tape exists, so theorists are constantly attempting to formulate some other way to help Schester pass on. This is, of course, only being studied by those who fall into the “Malcolm Schester School of Thought” in regards to The Dusk Bound Actor.

The first survivor of an attack by The Dusk Bound Actor was Vanessa Mohan. She was visited on September 28th, 1996. 

There have only been 3 confirmed sightings of The Dusk Bound Actor outside of a home. This places him in the “Domestic Poltergeist” subcategory of the “Wanderer” poltergeists. His “Wanderer” status comes from his trail of attacks that extend throughout a large area of the United Kingdom. Sparse reports of sightings throughout various western European countries have been made, though none have ever been confirmed. 


End file.
